Latest News: August 2015
'The Humble PC & Android Bundle 13 Is Completely DRM-Free' Behold, indie game fans! The latest fortnightly Humble Bundle brings Steam games galore once again as the thirteenth PC & Android collection arrives. As the name suggests, all of the titles in this new bundle are redeemable on both Steam and the Google Play store, as well as granting access to two full soundtracks. The PC & Android Bundle 13 supports the Electronic Frontier Foundation and the American Red Cross. Here's what the bundle could get you: Pay what you want ($1 or more to redeem on Steam): Crimsonland action, shooter Neverending Nightmares horror, atmospheric Beatbuddy: Tale of the Guardians rhythm FOTONICA runner Beat the customer purchase average ($2.77 at the time of writing) to receive: Tiny Keep crawler, RPG Crowntakers turn-based, RPG Monster Loves You! RPG More games are being added to the bundle for free next week for those who beat the average purchase. For very little, you can get so many great games and put that money towards great causes. Plus, you get soundtracks and Android copies! Up next is the Humble Weekly Bundle, coming this Thursday 20th August at 18:00 UTC. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:30, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ''Fallout 4'' Gets a Steam Pre-Order Price Drop in the UK - Now £39.99 A little bit of quickfire news today, as Bethesda's hotly anticipated new title Fallout 4 recently received a pre-order price drop on Steam. Previously set at £49.99, the asking price was set down to £39.99 in what I presume to be a cost levelling on par with American territories. No extra incentive is in place for those who do decide to reserve an early copy, but this lower price will surely be one anyway. Fallout 4 will unlock for Steam users on November 10th - the same day as consoles. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 02:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) 'The ESL One Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Challenge is Underway for ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive A recent update for the PC shooter Counter-Strike: Global Offensive revealed details of the upcoming in-game Pick'Em challenge, ahead of the biggest LAN major in the franchise's history running from this Thursday 20th, through to Sunday 23rd at the Lanxess Arena in Cologne, Germany. Valve are looking to go even further with this, the fourth ever Pick'Em event, whereby you can purchase virtual stickers to support your favourite professional Counter-Strike teams and use them to earn points towards an in-game commemorative badge that levels up as you correctly predict victories in each stage of the four-day tournament. A new addition this time round sees individual player stickers introduced into a mode where you predict the top-scoring player in a day, the player with the most headshots, and so forth. This also goes towards an in-game badge, meaning not only a more expensive week for those looking to play the Pick'Em challenge, but also more of a risk and reward factor in comparison to the original bronze, silver and gold team badges. All matches, as per usual, are to be broadcast live on Twitch and the in-game GOTV streaming service where viewers are in with the chance of receiving souvenir package drops; exclusive and potentially valuable items that grant the recipient with a random weapon skin correspondent to the map you receive the drop from - for instance, if you're watching a game on Cobblestone and you happen to acquire a souvenir package, it'll be from that same map. Included with this year's souvenirs are golden player autographs; one per drop (specifically the autograph of the MVP from the round the package drops). If you're looking to play the Cologne 2015 Pick'Em challenge, be sure to get your stickers and day one predictions ready in good time for the first matches this coming Thursday. If you're only looking to buy some stickers, whether that be for future profit or just to keep, previous event history suggests they'll be on sale for a limited time prior to the final day. Good luck to all Pick'Em challenge players and, more importantly, to all teams participating in this summer's major! Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 06:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC) 'Humble BANDAI NAMCO Bundle Features ''DeadCore, Ridge Racer, Dark Souls, and More Hello there! It's been a while; a very long while. E3 and Gamescom have been and gone, but that doesn't mean we can't pick up some cheaper, older games before the incoming deluge of AAA titles arrive later this year. You have all the more reason to spend when your money is going to charity - that's what the Humble Bundle is all about. Every fortnight, the well-established pay-what-you-want Steam key retailer offers up a tempting selection of assorted PC titles. You can pay as little as $1 to receive a small bundle of games for your library, and build up a more and more impressive roster if you decide to pay more than the customer purchase average. Typically, a "pay $10 or more and receive" incentive is also in place to coerse you into giving just that little bit more. You can then choose where you want your money to go, simply represented with sliders that allow you to pick your exact pay split between the well-deserving developers of the games you're buying, the charities the bundle is helping (this two-week bundle supports Save the Children), and the Humble tip jar, to give a little back to the runners of the site. All of this is legitimately agreed to by the Humble website and a games publisher, or a selection of indie games developers if the bundle is not comprised of games sold by a specific developer or publisher. Here's what this week's bundle gets you: Pay what you want ($1 or more to redeem on Steam) to receive: PAC-MAN: Championship Edition DX+ All You Can Eat Bundle (includes all DLC) arcade Platformines sidescroller DeadCore puzzle, platformer Pay more than the average customer purchase ($6.71 at the time of writing) to receive: Ridge Racer: Unbounded Complete Bundle ''(includes all DLC) action ''ENSLAVED: Odyssey to the West Premium Edition adventure Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Enhanced Edition action Second week average purchase bundle editions (these are awarded for free after the first seven days of the bundle if you pay more than the average) Star Trek shooter Beware Planet Earth! strategy Pay $10 or more to unlock: Dark Souls: Prepare To Die Edition RPG Unfortunately for those of you who do not use a Windows PC, only one of the nine titles available in this bundle are compatible with Mac and Linux - that game being DeadCore. If you're an avid Steam games collector like yours truly, a full $10 bundle (or more) is well worth it. And, of course, if you're feeling generous, a $10 purchase would do a lot for all three very deserving parties your money could go to (I enjoy splitting the payment between all three). The next Humble Bundle arrives on Tuesday 18th August. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 20:50, August 13, 2015 (UTC) 'It's a Humble Steam Double Bill This Week with the 'Return of Space Boy' Bundle' In space, nobody can hear you Steam. With excitement, that is, as Humble introduce this week's weekly bundle. It just so happens to be another selection of redeemable Steam titles, and what you can get for your money is good indeed. This week's bundle proceeds go to the Challenger Center for Space Science Education and the Science Fiction & Fantasy Writers of America. Here's what you could get: Pay what you want ($1 or more to redeem on Steam): Steam Marines strategy ROCKETSROCKETSROCKETS local multiplayer StarMade (Early Access) voxel-based Pay more than the average customer purchase ($5.50 at the time of writing) and receive: Interplanetary strategy STARWHAL local multiplayer Edge of Space (Early Access) adventure Pay $10 or more to unlock: Reassembly strategy That's a further potential SEVEN Steam titles you could be adding to your collection; maybe your library lacks a few intergalactic adventure games? Perhaps you're in need of some casual local multiplayer fun? Whatever the case, you have complete freedom in dividing your payment between charity, developers, and the Humble tip jar - a win-win. And remember, the next Humble Bundle is the main fortnightly bundle, commencing this coming Tuesday at 18:00 UTC, which means you don't have long left to pick up a Bandai Namco bundle. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 02:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC)